1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to rotating mechanisms, particularly to rotating mechanisms used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, include a lower element and an upper element with a display mounted thereon. However, many of these electronic devices use complicated components and methods to enable a rotatable connection between the upper and lower elements.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement in the art.